Hyperdimension Persona
by Lix231
Summary: A Dark threat looms over Gamindustrie as the borders between the Cognitife and the real World start to dwindle. The only hope lies in a Messiah, a Truthfinder and a Trickster who must help guide the Wirld Card of thise World to Victorey before Despair and Ruin befalls Gamindustrie.


OST: Aria of the Souls

Akira Kurusu woke up and looked… confused at the ceiling. What he saw was not his bedroom but a blue wall with chains dangling down. He immediately recognised where he was and stood up. He looked down at himself and indeed… he was not dressed in his usual wear… but was wearing a long black coat, gray vest, black pants, brown boots, red gloves and a white mask on his face. Or, to be more precise, he was wearing his Phantom Thief Outfit. Looking to his left he saw a face he did not expect to see ever again. Lavenza. She stared at him before she smiled.

"It is wonderful that you once again return, my Trickster. My Master will explain everything shortly we just wait for two more Guests" Akira looked confused.

"More… Guests?" Confused, he stepped out of his cell and noticed that the Velvet Room looked different than he remembered. It was much bigger and his cell was the only thing remaining from its previous look. Now it was a blue bar with a single table in the middle. Two otherPeople where in the room. Both looking similiar to Lavenza but older. On a piano was a gorgeous woman. She wore a long velvet blue dress and had the same hair and eye colour as Lavenza, same goes for the guy standing at the bar. But his hair was wavy short and he wore a blue uniform. Before he could ask who the two were, two doors on the side opened. From the left, where the bartender was standing entered a young girl, roughly the same age as Akira. She wore a black school uniform and had brown hair and red eyes. From the right, where the woman was, another boy entered. He had gray hair and too wore a black uniform. But his had some yellow details on it. All three looked confused at each other but before anyone could speak… a familiar Voice appears.

"Ah. It pleases me to see you all again. Welcome back to the Velvet Room." All eyes went to the center of the Room. Igor sat at the table, his arrival unnoticed by anyone, with his customary creepy grin on his face.

"I am glad you all made it safe here. As you all well know this place lies beyond Mind and Matter, dream and reality. Only those who have entered a Contract may enter, despite you all once having entered such an agreement it seems that Fate once again has decided to invite you into this room. As already stated all three of you are a joy to my eyes." He looked at the girl.

"Messiah." Then he looked at the other boy.

"Truth Finder." And then he looked straight at Akira.

"And of course Trickster. Please sit we have a lot to discuss." Hesentley all three set themselves before Igor. immediately the three Velvet Room Atandances stood behind him.

"You were once again called to this place because of a threat that lies beyond the boundaries of this world" Began Igor, the boy in blue continued.

"Because this threat could also come to infect your own world you have to act with haste" Then the woman.

"If you succeed in your new Journey you all will safely return home… or in Messiah's case will be granted a new life in this other world" Akira noted how shocked the brown-haired girl looked but decided not to comment on it. Especially because Lavenza was now talking.

"But if you fail both worlds will fall to despair and ruin will be unavoidable." It was silent until the Girl spoke for the first time.

"Okay...what? I-I don't understand. How am I here? T-Theodore who are all these people and...R-Ruin? Another world?" She looked really confused. Not that Akira could blame her. The boy now named Theodore smiled.

"Ah, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you. This is my older sister Margaret and my younger sister Lavenza. And those two gentlemen sitting with you are the Wild Cards that came after you. They too were visitors of the Velvet Room as well and acquired our services." Magaret chuckled a little.

"I am sorry if we are… overly cryptic but time is sadly not our ally at the moment. I'll have to give you a summarised Version. In another world, governed by 4 Goddesses, the barriers between the real world and the cognitive one slowly start to deteriorate. If the cause for this is not found and stopped then I am afraid Shadows will overrun this other world and completely bring it to rruin. And your world will be next" She paused giving Lavenza a opportunity to speak.

"Normally we would acquire the services of the Wild Card of this World...but sadly she is trapped inside of her own Heart. Swallowedby despair, she is close to total ruin." Lavensa turned to him. "Trickster. She suffers from a similar fate as your former companion Futaba Sakura. But instead having a Palace Born from her own Self Hatred and despair, she is trapped inside her Palace while her Shadow controuls her real Body." Akira's eyes widened.

"Is that even possible? I assumed Shadows could not interact with there true selves." It was Igor who nodded.

"Under normal circumstances you would be correct Trickster but I am afraid she is by no means a normal Girl. But a Godess." The three's eyes widened

"She is one of the 4 Goddeses governing the land. And its your first duty to save her. You see these Godesses, so-called CPUs, have two forms. A human and a Goddess form. It is the Godess form that really has control of the Body, corrupted by her own distorted desires. She is fused with her Shadow and the two became one being. Ah… it seems time is up I'm afraid. Do not worry. You will soon receiver further guidance but until then I bid you goodbye." Suddenly all 3 became very, very sleepy and closed there eyes. When they would wake up their new journey would start.


End file.
